


Diana Wynne Jones AU Headcanons

by strix_alba



Category: Derkholm Series - Diana Wynne Jones, The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Book: The Magicians of Caprona, Gen, Not Fic Just Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix_alba/pseuds/strix_alba
Summary: Archiving a couple of short tumblr posts/twitter threads, in the hopes of reaching anyone else who wants to talk about them:1. Year of the Griffin Cohort on Twitter2. Magicians of Caprona Fandom AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Year of the Griffin: Canon, But With Twitter

Not technically a modern AU; more like, "what if everything about the setting was the same, but Also Computers and Social Media?"

  * Ruskin would be one of those twitter users who write extremely thorough, 256-part tweetstorms that could easily have been an entire academic article instead. 
    * I was reading the way that [this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/TubeTimeUS/status/1306359385656946688) by @TubeTimeUS was constructed, and it reminded me of Ruskin's first essay, "What Is Magic?"
    * He always uses proper punctuation, spelling, and grammar, although the terms he uses might be esoteric.
  * Meanwhile Claudia could create clouds of branching tweets that she responds to multiple times each, as a way to outline and organize. Unfortunately there are only like 5 non-Marshpeople who understand & appreciate this as a rhetorical art form, and a lot of comments from imperial citizens voicing their irritation that she writes like this.
  * Felim’s official twitter feed is nearly empty; his personal feed is mostly re-tweets of articles that he finds interesting. It's possible to get a sense of what he's like by the aggregate of all of the information that he consumes, but you're not going to ever _know_ him through it. I do not believe that Felim would believe in being visibly online, but it's his responsibility to keep up-to-date on how everyone is keeping in touch.
  * Olga’s twitter is anonymous, and is used to post her very nice photographs of random bits of nature and Life On Earth that she sees. Sometimes there’s an artistic red smudge in the corner of the photo. Sometimes there’s a storm of biting, occasionally puzzling responses to politicians, meteorologists, and academic magicians.
  * Prince Luke's Official Blue-Checked Twitter account contains, by volume: 
    * 10% selfies with his siblings
    * 5% artistic photos of Olga from angles where you can't see her face, with warm but reserved captions, usually on their anniversary or major holidays.
    * 40% tweets about events, public meetings, and links to official statements
    * 40% impassioned, lengthy responses to other public figures
    * 5% posts about densely academic magical theory
  * Luke's personal twitter is mostly shitposts, more faceless photos of Olga, retweets from random citizen accounts, and conversations with his friends.
  * Elda's twitter is a frequently-updated jumble of aerial shots, photos of her family, subtweeting her siblings, short videos of cool-looking magic, promoting her friends' events and accomplishments, and short snippets about whatever she finds interesting at the time. Very few tweet threads.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, critiques, suggestions, "yes, and"s, and other interactions/building-off-of welcome!


	2. Magicians of Caprona Fandom AU

You can tell when I first started using the internet socially because my mental image of "where fandom happens" is on message boards and forums, _maybe_ LiveJournal. At this point I guess this counts as a Historical Fandom AU, specifically.

  * The fandom is based on an online forum inhabited mainly by artists, writers, and those aspiring to be one or the other
  * Old Niccolo and Guido Petrocchi are the old-school fantasy authors who have been hanging out there with their fans since the nineties
  * Tonino Montana's original fic is infamously flat, so no one bothers to read his fanfiction, which is amazing
  * Benvenuto is Tonino's (and sometimes Old Niccolo's) beta, but his main contribution to the forums is abstract fanart and no one is quite sure what to do with it
  * At one point, Lucia tries to write some custom CSS to use as her signature and all of the text boxes on the entire website are 50px to the left of where they should be for a week and a half
  * The Duke of Caprona is the moderator of the forum, but he usually lets the fic writers self-moderate while he looks at cat macros
  * The Duchess is the co-mod who keeps leaving the site's security encryption mysteriously vulnerable to being hacked for personal information
  * Angelica Petrocchi tries to write a story about the Room of Requirement and ends up writing House of Leaves



[[first posted to tumblr on October 2, 2014](https://strix-alba.tumblr.com/post/99020659853/magicians-of-caprona-fandom-au)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, critiques, suggestions, "yes, and"s, and other interactions/building-off-of welcome!


End file.
